


The Downfall of Friendship

by teatimeready



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: Just a teaser.





	

_“I’m sorry Bokuto-san, but I can’t reciprocate your feelings. I hope we can still be friends.” Bokuto didn’t know if he should just laugh at Akaashi’s response-coming up with some excuse on how the confession was just a joke, or to simple run away. What he did know was that he fucking hurt. His legs and lungs hurt from catching up to Akaashi since Bokuto was put on clean-up duty after practice. His eyes hurt from cramming in hours of late night studying while still waking up at the crack of dawn. But the thing that hurt the most in that moment was his heart. And Bokuto did not know what to do._

_**********Earlier that week*************_

****

**_My name is Bokuto Koutarou and I am in love with my best friend._ **

 

With a frustrated huff Bokuto angrily shredded out the 100th sheet of paper from his abused notebook. He was finally able to write those words along with finally admitting to himself that they were true. And it did _not_ make him feel any better. As a matter of fact, the new knowledge ( _Not very new at all_ , his inner voice argued) had left a bitter taste in his mouth and an all-around damper on his mood.  And any mood beside pure happiness did not look natural on Bokuto. So before he could dwell any longer, he slapped his hands on his desk, packed up his belongings quickly, and proceeded to rush to meet Akaashi for lunch.


End file.
